


What is Love (Sai x Naruto)

by Fujoshi_writter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Kohona, M/M, Rated For Violence, narusai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_writter/pseuds/Fujoshi_writter
Summary: Sai is emtionless he speaks the turth even if it hurt somebody. He never new how to love welll he never new how after his 'brother' Died. Instead he draws but when he find emotion it's love again but his love is a certain blond. "But what is love really?"





	What is Love (Sai x Naruto)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was loooking for sai x naruto but I never could acually find a good one it's always was naruto x sai mixed with naruto x sasuke. No that didnt sat right so i decide to make my own sai x naruto story and it's going to have a bit of sasuke but not intefering with my sai x naruto. And since Naruto not hinata's in the story it be kibahina Kiba x Hinata

Sai was getting ready to smile until he felt a hand hit hem in his face it burned and sent hem flying back. His face started growing reder and reder until it went fully red. He looked up confused he thought he made a friend he look down at his lap. "Like I every aplogize for you bad mouthing sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sai opened his mouth but descided against it.What was he doing wronge he told the turth he look up sitting up. Yamato and Naruto looked surprised. Sai had to give it to her the smile was pretty good. He looked at the ground as Naruto agreed with Sakura. Something in his chest burned unbearably. What was it?

He touched his chest confused the feeling made hem sick his eyes had a quick flash of emotions. His head hurted as while as his stomach Naruto , Naruto was looking at hem confused. He only blushed was he sick he looked confused. They had a mission but Yamato saw Sai reaction  thinking Sai is actually sick. "What's this feeling?" Sai muttered unhearable. He held his head up to stare at the morning sky as a light blush spreaded across his cheeks. "I think I am sick?" Sai questions his self out loud. Sakura frowned he seemed just find,but now he  look sick but that expression is like hinata's when she see's Kiba,but that is love and Sai not in love with her? And definitely not Naruto. 

"But we have a mission that can possibly help find sasuke" Naruro said frowning deeply Sai chest pinged causing hem to let out a cough of pain. Not normal Sai thought was he really sick are is he over dramaticizing his self. "But I think I'm sick it can possibly mess your mission up and mess up the informational mission ask some free Shinnobi." Sai said suggestion some random person"Every Shinnobi out are helping because of war." Yamato added sakura was about tp punch again and naruto was about to speak a angrily. Sai noticed this wincen at Naruto expression ignoring sakura he could easily block her hit if she swinged again at first he wasn't paying attention"O-okay." Sai said not sure what came over his self when he stuttered

\----------------

Sai found a magazine looking though it trying to figure out what was wronge with hem.He begin to read the magazine.

_'Blushing and a feeling close to being sick is also signs of love_

_It's not normal for some one to have these kinds of signs of love unless it new to them.'_

sai blinked could he be in love with the blonde he was in a tent with Naruto alseep by hem. He decided to read more

_'Since the one in love most likely don't have a emotional life they should try it out how they  do it since he or she most likely having his are hers first love they need to try it there on way that is the best way to proceed if  this don't work read the next hafe part A2.'_

sai decided to sleep and handle it tomorrow since he wasn't going to wake up the boy. He soon feel alseep. Having a dream about a certain whiskered boy.

Sai stared at Naruto thinking why exactly did he loved Naruto. He looked at the sky thinking''Wht do love mean?" What actually is love. He decided to go though the magazine

'love can be many things many feelings. Love can be shown in hate joy fustration but what is live excactly many of my clients ask. Well love is what you make of it."

sai looked confused descide to fix his promblem by reading more

'Confused yet most likely what I mean by 'what you make of it is that love is how you show it feel it but the best way to go though it for you beginners is to test it out in your own way if that doesn't work read my next magazine intery in the same section you got this from see you virgins then.'

Sai thought "My own way' his eyes trailed to Naruto thinking "what's my own way." He found his self staring Naruto awake. Once Naruto woke up his eye twitched annoyed looking up at Sai staring at hem sitting up. "What do you want." Naruto said clearly irritated 'My own way.' Sai thought giving that smile that got on Naruto nerve it was like he was mocking hem."I love you." Sai said yeah Sai was straight forward and blunt not a real surprise. Naruto blink "WHAT!!" Naruto shouted confused and flustered the birds flew off the trees this surprising sakura and Yamato awake getting up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and leave kudos if it seem good. I will be updating soon so wait for the next chapter. Sai will have a hard time with naruto.


End file.
